And It All Started In Kindergarten
by Comeback Queen
Summary: A series of oneshots following Chad and Emily throughout their childhood.
1. Kindergarten Kiss

**Hello everyone! **

**I'm beginning this new adventure called Oneshot series! Woo! **

**These are oneshots that go through Emily and Chad's childhood. I thought it'd be neat to show how their relationship changes. **

**So, this one is about that kiss in kindergarten that is mentioned in the last chapter of Give It A Second Chance. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"I can't believe your dad made us bring her," little 5 year old Chad Danforth said to his best friend, Troy Bolton.

"She's my sister, not some squished bug," Troy replied.

"Yeah, squished bugs are kinda cool."

"Just be nice to her so we don't get into trouble."

"Ew, she drug her little friend along, too," Chad pointed to the little girl talking to Emily Bolton.

"Don't mess with Natalie. She's not afraid of anything," Troy warned.

"They're still annoying," Chad rolled his eyes.

"And she's still my sister," Troy shuddered.

* * *

What the boys didn't know, is the devious plot the two four-year-olds were coming up with. Well, Natalie was doing most of the plotting, but you get the drift.

"Come on! You want to prove you aren't scared of anything, then go!" Natalie shoved her towards the boys.

"But, that's just GROSS!"

"Scaredy cat!" Natalie stuck her tongue out at Emily.

"I'M NOT A SCAREDY CAT!" Emily replied.

"Then go kiss him!"

"But, it's Chad. I can't stand him!"

"Chicken," Natalie mumbled.

"I'M NOT A CHICKEN, EITHER!"

"THEN GO!"

Emily looked at the two boys throwing the basketball back and forth to each other.

'I can't believe I'm about to do this,' Emily thought as she walked towards her brother and his best friend.

"Emily, go away!" Troy's voice yelled to her.

"No!"

"I said go away!"

"Just cause you said so, doesn't mean I have to!" Emily crossed her arms.

"What do you want?" Chad chimed into the argument.

Emily gathered all her courage and quickly kissed the little boy, then ran off quickly – giggling the whole way.

"EWWWWWWWWWW!" Chad wiped his face vigorously.

Troy pointed and laughed at his friend. "You got kissed by a girl!" he chanted.

Emily and Natalie giggled as they watched the boys reactions.

"Told ya I wasn't a scaredy cat," Emily smirked.

"I think this could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship," Natalie put her arm around Emily.

Or the beginning of something more.

**

* * *

So, what'd you guys think?**

**I thought it was cute. I don't know if I got the little kid dialogue correct, but you guys get the point. **

**More to come! I might do a oneshot from each year. So the next one will be when Chad's 6 and Emily's 5. Or I may skip around. I'm not sure yet! **

**Please review! **


	2. The Race

**Ready for more? Well, good, cause you got some more :-)**

**Emily's 5; Chad's 6**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"OW!" Emily shrieked as Chad pulled her pigtail. 

Chad pointed and laughed at her, but quickly ran once she gave him a glare.

Emily stormed a few feet away to her friend, Natalie. "I'm tired of him being so mean to me. What have I done to him?"

"You kissed him," Natalie said while glaring at a blond boy across the playground.

"Who are you looking at?"

"Ryan," she replied menacingly.

"What'd he do now?" Emily rolled her eyes.

"He stole my cookie, then gave it back, then stepped on it."

"Why do the guys pick on us so much?"

"I don't know, but I'm about to pick back…" Natalie turned to Emily.

"Pick back?"

"Come on," Natalie started walking to the group of boys. Emily shrugged and followed her.

"RYAN! TROY! CHAD!" Natalie screamed to get their attention.

"What do you want now?" Ryan replied in an aggravated tone.

"We want you guys to stop picking on us," Emily crossed her arms.

"Yeah, like two 5-year-olds are going to stop us," Troy rolled his eyes.

"Okay, we'll see…"

"How?" Chad questioned.

"A race!" Emily's little voice squeaked.

"You guys? Want to race us?" Ryan scoffed.

"That's what I said," Emily glared.

"Okay, Troy and I will run-" Chad started.

"Oh no he won't! Troy's staying out of this!" Troy put his hands up and walked a little bit away from the group.

"Fine, Ryan and I will run. If one of us wins, we get to pick on you and you can't complain about it ever again."

"Deal. And if one of us wins, you guys have to stop picking on us," Natalie said.

"Okay. Troy, come do the countdown."

The two boys stood beside each other and the girls stood beside each other in a line. Troy came between Chad and Emily.

"You guys will run to the fence way over there, and back. Whoever makes it to me first, wins," Troy laid out the boundaries.

"Okay, okay. Just get the race started already," Ryan rolled his eyes.

"Ready?" Troy said.

"You can't win this race," Chad said to Emily.

"Set?"

"Oh really? Watch me…"

"GO!"

Emily took off with amazing speed. Chad was surprised, but he quickly ran ahead of her.

He looked behind him, and she was right on his tail. 'Maybe I should let her win. She really wants this…' he slowed down a little bit.

Emily put her all her energy into running in front of him. She reached the fence first. Chad reached it second, Ryan reached it third and was closely followed by Natalie.

She sped forward, clearly in the lead. She looked behind her at Chad and stuck her tongue out, as if to say "Told ya I would win."

'Chad! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?! LETTING HER WIN, gah!' he sped up.

"Oomph," Chad heard Ryan say and heard his body fall to the ground. Natalie had tripped him.

Natalie was behind Chad, and Chad was behind Emily. He sped up once more and became neck-in-neck with Emily.

"I'm not gonna lose this, Danforth," she said as her feet pounded the ground.

"Oh yes, you are."

Emily put the last of her energy into making it in front of him. She tagged Troy's outreached hand seconds before Chad.

"Emily won," Troy said dejectedly.

Natalie and Emily cheered. Ryan got up and dusted himself off.

"That's not fair! She cheated!"

"Natalie cheated. Em was in the lead practically the whole time," Troy said.

"YOU'RE JUST SAYING THAT BECAUSE SHE'S YOUR SISTER!" Chad pointed.

"You think I want to be nice to her?" Troy replied.

"Man, you boys are sore losers," Emily smirked and walked back inside with Natalie.

**

* * *

Boys are sore losers. Especially when beaten by girls. Teehee. **

**Some of you may be wondering "Where's Jordan's comments?" **

**Well, Allyn has learned to post chapters herself.**

**I'm very proud! (You guys haven't gotten rid of me, though. I'll be around, every now and then. See you soon! -Jordan)**


	3. Why Can't We Be Friends

**This is one is also cute. **

**In case you didn't notice, before they were 7 and 8, they hated each other. So here's what made them become friends.**

* * *

Chad and Emily sat in the waiting room of the ER. Emily's little 6-year-old arms were folded across her chest, and she was looking away from Chad sitting next to her.

Chad was sitting in his chair feeling guilty. He wanted to be mad at her, but something just made him unable to. The fight had been his fault, and he hadn't kept it going, maybe they wouldn't even be here.

* * *

--3 hours earlier--

"Come on, Troy! You promised!" Emily begged.

"I'm playing with Chad right now," Troy replied.

"But you promised!"

"I'll play with you later," he said, aggravated.

"You always pick Chad over me!"

"And you always act like a baby!" Chad yelled.

"I do not!"

"Do, too!"

"YOU'RE SO MEAN!" she stomped her foot in anger.

"You're so immature!"

"Chad, she's six."

"I don't care!"

"I HATE YOU!" she shrieked to Chad.

The two ranted on and on, screaming back and forth to each other. They didn't notice Troy's nauseous looks.

"You guys-"

"I AM NOT LIKE THAT, CHAD!"

"YES, YOU ARE!"

"You guys-" Troy said once more, grabbing his stomach.

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST BE NICE TO ME?"

"BECAUSE!"

"Because why?"

"Just because!" Chad responded angrily.

"You guys, I don't feel so good," Troy slunk in his seat and his eyes started to close.

"CHAD, YOU'RE SO…"

"What, can't think of a word?"

"No, look," she pointed at Troy.

Chad turned around and his eyes widened. "Troy, are you okay?"

"Go get Mom. I don't feel well," Troy's voice trailed off.

"Troy, stay awake!" Emily's little voice squeaked.

Chad ran to get Mrs. Bolton, who quickly took him to the ER.

* * *

And so there they sat, waiting for Troy's diagnosis.

"Emily?" Chad finally broke their silence.

"What?" she replied angrily.

"I'm sorry."

"Whatever."

"No, I mean it. I'm sorry."

She turned to look at him. Her eyes bored into his, almost as if testing him. "Okay," she announced.

"What? No 'I'm sorry' back?"

"Nope," she replied simply as she turned back around.

Chad couldn't help but smile to himself. "You have nothing to say?"

She remained quiet for a minute, then turned to Chad, "Friends?"

Chad smiled at her. "Friends," he said.

"Thank you, doctor," Laura Bolton called to the doctor as she led little Troy back to her daughter.

"What's wrong with him, Mommy?" Emily stood up.

"Oh nothing, sweetie. Troy just had an allergic reaction to something in the food," she smiled sweetly.

"You okay, man?" Chad looked at Troy.

"Yeah. They gave me a shot," Troy pointed to a bandage on his leg.

"Did it hurt, Troy?" Emily hugged him.

"Em, I'm fine," he sighed, "Wait, why aren't you two fighting?" He pointed a finger at them suspiciously.

"We're friends now," Emily replied.

Troy grinned slightly.

"_Just_ friends," Chad looked at him.

"Sure," Troy said quietly as he rolled his eyes.

**

* * *

I sort of took the idea from Flight 29 Down, when Eric had the allergic reaction.**

**Oh, and Emily was 6 and Chad 7. **

**Hope you guys liked it!**

**Review!**


	4. Dorkiest Thing Ever

**Have you guys ever wondered why Chad calls Emily 'Emster'? **

**Well, now, there is no more mystery! **

**Emily's 7 and Chad's 8.**

* * *

"Come on! Open the door, Em!" 

"I'm not falling for that one, Troy," she giggled as she held the door locked.

"For the bajillionth time, it's Chad!"

"Still not falling for it," Emily said in a singsong voice.

"I'M SERIOUS! Look at the outline of the hair!"

Emily studied the silhouette. She opened the door for Chad.

He was standing there, with a slight glare on his face. It was snowing outside, and Chad only had a light jacket on since he didn't think he would be outside long.

"Oops," she giggled.

"I'll show you 'oops'," he held his hands in the tickling position and ran towards her.

Emily ran through the house, shrieking to get away from him. He finally caught up to her and began tickling her mercilessly.

"Stop it! Stop it!" she laughed.

"Who's the greatest?" he tickled her.

"I am."

He tickled her harder. "Try again."

"Okay, okay! Troy."

"Still not there," Chad kept tickling her.

"JASON!"

"Emily, this isn't very funny," he laughed and tickled her harder.

"Truth is never funny anymore," she wriggled around.

"Fine, new question. Are you sorry?"

"No," she laughed as he dug into her ribs. "I mean…yes."

"What are you sorry for?"

"I don't know!"

He moved to her bare feet and tickled them. She squealed and wiggled around some more.

"I'm sorry…I left you…outside," she managed between laughter.

"Good enough," he stopped tickling her.

"You just sound like Troy to me," Emily explained after she caught her breath.

"Well then, I'll just have to fix that," Chad sat up.

"How?"

"Um…I know! I'll call you something different than everyone else. Then you'll know it's me."

"What are you going to call me?" she looked confused.

"Hmm," he thought for a minute, "Emster!"

"Emster?" she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yes, whether you like it or not," he grinned.

"I guess I'll grow to like it, then."

He laughed at her last remark.

"If you get to call me a nickname, I get to call you one, too."

"Oh Lord, payback," he rolled his eyes.

"Chadinater," she grinned.

"That's the dorkiest thing I have ever heard."

"No, 'Emster' is."

He stuck his tongue out at her and she returned the favor.

"Emster, Emster, Emster," he said imitating the Brady Bunch phrase 'Marcia, Marcia, Marcia'.

She shoved him off the couch. "OW!" he yelled.

"Teehee," she grinned and ran. "Run, run as fast as you can. You can't catch me, I'm the Emster. Oh yeah."

"Again: DORKIEST THING EVER!" he ran after her.

**

* * *

I thought it was cute. What about you guys? (THAT TRUTH COMMENT WAS MINE! ALLYN STOLE IT:-) -Jordan) **

**I should be starting the sequel to Give It A Second Chance. Be watching! (OOH. YAY! -Jordan)**


	5. Collapsed

**This one's sweet. **

**It really starts to show chemisty between them.**

**Chad's 12 and Emily's 11.

* * *

**

"COMING," Emily called as the doorbell rang furiously. She ran to the front door and opened it. "Chad?"

Chad's eyes widened and he quickly turned around, hiding his face. "Where's Troy?"

"Orthodontist appointment. Chadinater, are you…crying?"

"No," he wiped the tears from his face and turned around to face her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm completely fine," he plastered on a fake smile.

"Then why were you crying?"

"I wasn't crying!"

"Then what's that?" she pointed at a stray tear trailing down his face.

He looked down and quickly wiped it away. "Something happened, okay?"

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Do you mind?" he looked back up at her.

"Not at all," she grinned, "Come in."

Chad walked in, feeling a bit awkward. He had known Emily since…forever. And crying in front of her, well it was just weird. Plus, Chad wasn't a 'crying' type of guy.

"So, what's wrong?" she sat next to him on the living room sofa.

"It's my parents…"

"They're alright, aren't they?" Emily sat up straighter.

"They're getting a divorce," Chad felt his eyes well up with tears again and he turned his head.

"Oh gosh, Chadinater, I'm so sorry," she put her arms around him.

As she did this, a weird sensation came over Chad. He liked the feeling of her arms around him. 'Chad, what the heck are you thinking? You do NOT like Em,' he thought.

"It's okay," he sniffed.

Emily hugged him tighter, and Chad ignored the feelings he had gotten every time Emily had touched him since he was five. Yes, he had felt different since that kiss in kindergarten, but he did NOT like her (Yeah, right)!

"My dad's leaving in a few days."

"You're not going with him are you?" Emily looked at him.

"No, I'm staying with my mom. I just wanted to find Troy to see if I could spend the night. I need to get out of the house," Chad replied.

"I'm sure you can," she smiled.

"Thanks, Emster," he said as Troy walked in the front door.

"Anytime," she walked back upstairs to her room.

**

* * *

See? Fluffle! (That was umm...not very sad, but very fluffly, I must say. -Jordan)**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed it! **

**Please review!**


	6. I Don't Want To Fall To Pieces

**This has to be my second favorite of the oneshots.**

**This one's funny! And I see where Jordan popped in for a visit on one of my chapters. **

**She's just jealous that I actually learned by myself. :-)**

**Emily's 9; Chad's 10**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Where's Emster?" Chad asked Troy. 

"Downstairs. She's been sitting in front of the window for hours," Troy replied, "Why do you wanna know?"

"No reason."

"I think you liking her would be a good reason," Troy teased.

"I do not like her!"

"I mean you guys already have _pet names_ picked out for each other!"

"We do not!"

"Oh Emster! I loooooove you," Troy mocked him.

"SHUT UP!"

"Chill, dude. I was just picking."

"I'm going to check on Ems-, I mean Emily, now," Chad walked downstairs.

* * *

There she was – right where Troy said – in front of the window. Emily stared blankly out of it with unshed tears welled in her eyes. 

'I don't think I've ever seen Emster cry,' he thought as he moved quietly over to her. "Hey," he said quietly.

"Chadinater," she blinked back the tears quickly, "What do you want?"

"Just coming to check on you."

"Well, I'm fine. So go back to doing stupid stunts with my brother now."

"First time away from your mom?" he asked as he sat next to her.

"Is it that obvious?" she laughed gently.

Laura Bolton had gotten a new job with some big named company that little 9-year-old Emily hadn't bothered to learn. Her new job required her to be gone weeks at a time on business trips.

Emily had never been away from her mom longer than a school day or a weekend with the grandparents. But weeks? Emily just wasn't adjusting.

"Don't worry," he put his arm around her shoulder, "The next two weeks will fly by."

"Yeah, just like the first one did," Emily rolled her eyes.

"It will! Because, see now, Chadinater's here to save the day…err weeks."

Emily laughed gently again. "Thanks," she smiled.

"Don't thank me. Thank Troy for forcing me to come down here."

"Oh, so _Troy_ sent you down here…"

"No, he teased me out of the room. I came to check on you because I wanted to."

"Aw, can poor Chadinater not take Troy's jokes?"

"They were _cruel_," he said sarcastically.

"Not as cruel as this," she poked him on a small bruise on his arm.

"OW! I told you not to poke it!"

"But it's like this big purple button saying 'Poke me'."

"It's official; you and Troy are related."

"Snicker, snicker," she said childishly.

"Snickers are a candy bar!"

"Good! Now that you can identify food, let's see if you can spell: D-O-R-K."

"Well, Bolton, aren't you witty?"

"You don't know what it spells do you?"

Chad thought for a minute.

"It spells 'dork'," she answered for him with a smirk on her face.

"HEY! That's mean!"

"Ahh, you'll live."

"But you won't!" he chased her around the house.

Emily squealed and Troy came downstairs.

"You two, _please_ stop."

"Chad's taking my mind off of Mommy being gone," Emily told him.

"Well, take her mind off more _quietly_."

"Aye, aye cap'n!" Emily saluted.

"Come on, Emster, I'll mercilessly tickle you in the backyard," he laughed.

Emily didn't think about her mom being gone the rest of the day.

**

* * *

I like the spelling part. haha **

**Well, hope you guys enjoyed it! **

**Please review!**


	7. The Moment I Saw You Cry

**This is my favorite! **

**It's so cute!!**

**Chad's slightly jealous.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**Emily's giggly voice floated into Troy's room, where the two friends were hanging out. 

"What's Emster all happy about?" Chad asked when Troy put their video game on pause.

"She got her first boyfriend," Troy rolled his eyes.

"She's only 12!"

"You had a girlfriend when you were 12! Heck, you had one when you were 9…and 10…and 11," Troy said.

"Oh, shut up."

"What, do you like Em, or something?" Troy laughed.

"NO!"

"No need to yell!"

"Just start the game again so I can beat you," Chad rolled his eyes.

"You're on!" Troy turned the game off of pause.

A month had passed by since that day, and Chad came to the Boltons' house looking for Troy. His mom had just bought him a new basketball, and he thought Troy could help him break it in.

However, when he was just about to knock on the front door, he heard sniffing coming from the backyard. Chad made his way to the back gate. He saw Emily curled up in a ball on the grass, looking across the basketball court.

The thing that shocked him was Emily was crying. The gate creaked forward from the gentle summer breeze, and Emily's head jerked at the sound.

"Chad," she quickly wiped her eyes, "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for Troy," he said quietly.

"He went with Daddy up to East High."

"You okay, Emster?"

"Yeah. Never better," she smiled fakely.

Chad gave Emily his famous 'Tell me the truth' look.

"He dumped me," she said quickly.

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry, Emster," he hugged her.

Emily hugged back, and Chad couldn't deny it anymore; He loved the feeling.

"Should I go kill him? I can round up the guys," Chad grinned.

"No, but thanks for the offer," she grinned back.

A stray tear fell down her face, and Chad wiped it away gently.

"Thanks," she smiled, "You wanna come inside until Troy gets home? He shouldn't be much longer."

"Sure," he went inside.

Emily still was sad, and Chad could tell. But, as much as he wanted to comfort her, he knew he couldn't.

She was his best friend's sister. She was off limits.

Crap.

**

* * *

See! So cute! **

**Is it just me, or are the A/N's really lonely without Jordan?**

**Well, please review!**


	8. Summer Lovin

**Okay, I'm back for even more!**

**This is really short and not much happens, but I think it's kinda fluffly.**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

"Hey, Troy," Chad nudged his friend and pointed to a girl down the street. "Who's that?"

Troy laughed at his friend's comment. "That's Em, you dork."

"_That's_ Emster?" Chad asked in surprise.

She had…changed. One summer had done a lot. Emily had tanned, and exercised – her flat stomach in her bathing suit proved that. Her hair wasn't the dull, murky brown it used to be, but more of a sandy brown color, like Troy's. Her braces were gone, and her sparkly, white, perfect smile shone through.

"Chad…are you…_staring?_"

He broke out of his trance. "No! She's just A LOT different."

"CHADINATERRRR!" Emily ran and jumped on his back, laughing.

"Well, hello to you, too, Emster," he laughed.

"I missed you while I was gone," she grinned.

"Of course you did."

"GASP! You didn't miss me?"

"Yes, Emster, I missed you," he said in a monotone voice.

"Good," she smirked and slid off of his back.

"RYAN!" Natalie's scream reached their ears.

Emily, Chad, and Troy turned around to see Natalie soaking wet, and Ryan holding the garden hose, laughing.

"I'm so gonna kill you!" she started running after him.

"Man, as soon as you guys hit 13 you start acting bitter," Troy said to Emily.

"Shut up!"

"Nah, he's right," Chad nodded in agreement.

Emily slapped him on the arm.

"OW!" he massaged where she hit him.

"Tag; you're it," she grinned and ran down the street.

"Oh, that's not fair, Bolton!" Chad ran after her.

**

* * *

Sorry it's so short, but there were lots of other ideas I had! (Psh, anyone sensing the Rylie chemistry? Haha. -Jordan) **

**Hope you guys liked it!**

**Keep sending those awesome-I-make-Allyn-smile reviews!**


	9. Let the Rain Fall Down

**For all you _The Notebook_ lovers out there, this would probably somewhat interest you. **

**This happens at the end of Chad's 15th birthday. **

**Enjoy! (I personally like the first line. -Jordan)**

**

* * *

**"Hello, you permit-carrying stud, you," Emily joked. 

Chad laughed slightly, but was somewhat sad that she was only joking. "How are you, Emster?"

"I'm good," she picked up a glass of sweet tea and took a sip. "Here, sit," she pointed to the chair next to her.

"Thank you," he sat down and looked at the cloudy sky.

"Did you have a good 15th birthday?"

"Yes, I did."

"Good," she grinned.

"Emster, why are you sitting out here? It's not a very…pleasant view," he asked.

"I'm waiting," she simply replied and took another sip of tea.

"On what?"

Right then, it began to pour down rain. No lightning; no thunder. Just rain.

"That," she smiled.

"You're sitting on the porch, to watch it rain?"

"Pretty much," she looked at him.

"You _are_ crazy."

She laughed gently. "I just like the rain. It's…romantic."

"Rain? Romantic?"

"If you read _The Notebook_, you will think the same thing, too."

"Chad doesn't do romance novels," he replied.

"Well, it's relaxing, too."

"H-?"

"Shh, just sit."

Chad sat and listened to the rain. She was right, it did relax him. He leaned back in his chair and watched the view outside. There was something mesmerizing about it.

Emily saw him relax in his chair out of the corner of her eye. She smirked slightly and adjusted the blanket covering her lap.

"Told ya."

"Okay, okay. Maybe it _is_ relaxing, but I still don't see how it's romantic."

"Ever been kissed in the rain?" she asked.

"No," he replied, "Have you?" He desperately hoped the answer would be 'no'.

"Nope, but I want to some day."

"What is it like your 'life goal' or something?" he smirked.

"NO!" she blushed, "I just…want to."

"Emster, you're so odd."

"I could say the same for you, Chadinater."

**

* * *

Short, but sweet! (That was really fluffly. -Jordan)**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Please review!**


	10. Goodbye To You

**This one is sweet!**

**I like the ones where they're older and Chad likes her.**

**It creates fluffle. :-)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Y-you're what?" Chad looked at her. 

"I'm going to this amazing boarding school in Colorado!" Emily repeated.

"But…Colorado? That's kinda far, don't you think?" Chad got a sinking feeling in his stomach.

'Emster _can't_ leave. What if she finds some other guy? Chad, stop this. You can't be with her…'

"Not that far. Besides, I'll come home on holidays and some weekends."

'Besides, she doesn't like you! Otherwise she wouldn't be so ready to leave…'

"Chadinater?"

"Hmm?"

"You okay?" she looked at him with concern.

"Yeah, fine," he replied.

"I'm gonna miss you, Emster," he hugged her.

"I'll miss you, too," she smiled.

'I wish she wouldn't do that…'

Emily hugged Zeke and Jason, then had emotional good-byes with Troy and her dad.

"I'll call you guys as soon as I get settled," she promised.

"_All _of us?" Zeke asked.

"Yes," she laughed gently, "All of you."

At her last comment, she looked directly at Chad. 'What does that mean? Is it a sign…or what? God, I wish she wasn't leaving,' he thought.

* * *

Chad waited for the rest of the day and part of the next day for Emily's phone call. And when she finally called, he made an utter fool out of himself. 

"Hello?" he hurriedly answered the phone in the kitchen.

"You let your cell die again?"

"Emster!" he smiled.

"Danforth, how many times must I tell you to keep your phone on the charger?" she teased.

"I'm sorry! My mind's…preoccupied."

"Ooh, is there a new girl in Mr. Danforth's life?"

"…You could say that," Chad responded.

"Well, do tell," Emily's voice said from the other end of the line.

"Um, let's not talk about me. How is your new school?" he quickly changed the subject.

"Oh, it's _awesome_! I toured the campus today with this guy…"

"Guy? What guy?"

"…A guy, Chad. Stop acting like Troy."

"Sorry! Anyways, as you were saying."

"Yes, well," she sounded confused, "It's an amazing school!"

"I'm glad you like it."

"Is something wrong, Chadinater?"

"Nope."

"You're lying."

"No, I'm not!"

"It's this girl isn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," he sighed. The girl he was referring to was, of course, Emily.

"What happened?"

"She moved," Chad answered.

"Aw, I'm sorry. Well, who said long distance relationships can't work out?"

"It's complicated."

"Well, hey, I'd love to talk about it, but some of the girls are going out to eat and I got invited…"

"Go have fun," Chad laughed.

"I'll talk to you later!"

"Bye," Chad heard her hung up and put the phone up slowly. "I'm such an idiot," he said to himself.

Why couldn't he just be a normal human being, and see his best friend's sister as his own sister?

**

* * *

Poor Chad... (That was a sad thing. Stupid unrequited-love bug. -Jordan) **

**Emily's been oblivious since she was like seven. Haha. **

**Oh well, it all works out in the end. Teehee.**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Please review!**


	11. So Much For My Happy Ending

**I stink at songfics, so I hope this doesn't make your eyes, like, burn. **

**The song is "My Happy Ending" by Avril Lavigne. Therefore, I don't own the song. **

**This is the only one I plan to be a songfic, so there won't be anymore bad stuff like this. Haha.**

**Enjoy!**

_

* * *

So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

Emily walked into her house and collapsed her crying figure onto her bed. She couldn't believe it. Her and Chad: Over.

_Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something You said?  
Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread_

Chad kept calling Emily's cell phone, but got no answer. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know what happened! After she told him they were over, she simply left the hallway without an explanation…

_You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be_

"How could I fall for such an idiot?" she asked Sadie.

"We all make some mistakes in our life. Besides, boys are just odd," Sadie replied.

"But he was perfect!"

_You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

"No boy is perfect, Em."

"He was! He was everything I ever dreamed of in a boy. And then he goes and cheats on me…"

"Well, if he cheats on you with a nerd like Taylor McKessie, then he isn't worth your time."

_You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?_

"Do you think Emily's friends planned this?" he asked Zeke.

"I doubt Em's friends would do that…"

"I don't know. That Sadie girl is pretty suspicious…"

"Chad…stop this! You're going to drive yourself insane! Just talk to her!"

_All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do_

"He cheated on me, Troy! With Taylor McKessie! HE WENT WITH ANOTHER GIRL BEHIND MY BACK!"

"Em…"

"I'm not listening to you defend him," Emily left the room.

_You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be_

That night, both Emily and Chad had the most lonesome night of their lives.

_You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending_

"Em, please talk to me…"

"Goodbye, Chad," she turned around and walked to her classroom.

Chad closed his eyes and proceeded to beat his head on the lockers.

_It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall_

"He played me! The whole time!" Emily started crying some more.

"Shhh," Gabriella hugged her, "It's okay."

"It's not okay! It never will be," she sobbed.

_And letting me know we were done_

"She just…dumped me," Chad whispered to Taylor in the lunchroom.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay…I guess."

_He was everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending_

"Why can't life just be like the fairytales where everyone ends up with a happily ever after?" Emily sniffed.

"Because we both fell for stupid lunk-head basketball men," Gabriella hugged her tighter.

_You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending_

"I thought it was going to work out this time!"

"Well, apparently it didn't. Did it, Chad?" Gabriella retorted.

"I don't even know what I did, so don't get mad at me!"

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes and turned around.

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
So much for my happy ending_

A tear silently fell down Emily's cheek as she looked at Chad.

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
So much for my happy ending_

And Chad wished he could wipe it away…

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

**

* * *

I don't do songfics very well, but the song just fit so perfectly, I couldn't resist.**

**And it wasn't supposed to tell like everything about it, since you read about it in the story, but I didn't show any reactions really of right after it. **

**So, I thought you'd like to see that. **

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please review.**


	12. Stupid Alex

**Okay, I'm back for even more! haha.**

**I got good reviews on the first two, and I'm going to do at least one from each year. **

**But, right now. I'm all not organized, so I'll put them in order later. **

**This is the date Alex and Emily go on that is discussed between Troy and Emily in Give It A Second Chance. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chad was outside his house, throwing free throws, but he kept missing them. His mind was stuck on Emily.

Stupid Alex.

Emily had gone on a date with him tonight. Chad sometimes despised being Emily's best guy friend. He learned things he didn't want to hear. Like the fact that she was out with Alex at a movie. And his arm was probably around her. He probably did that lame yawn-stretch thing.

Chad threw the basketball angrily at the basketball goal. He closed his eyes and sighed, trying to regain his temper.

Suddenly, he saw the red brake lights of a car pulling into the Boltons' driveway. He moved closer to the house - but kept hidden - and watched Emily and Alex interact with each other.

* * *

"I had a nice time tonight," Alex smiled at her.

"I did, too," she smiled back.

"I guess so, since you laughed at me the whole time."

"I can't help it that you jumped every time a song came on!" she giggled.

"It's loud music!"

She just giggled some more.

"You're asking for it," he warned.

"Nuh-uh," she grinned.

"Yes huh," he nodded and put his hands in the tickling position.

Chad's fists clenched as Alex began tickling her; just like he did on the day he created her nickname.

"He has _got_ to go," Chad whispered.

* * *

"Okay, okay! Stop it!" she giggled.

"What do you say?"

"I'm sorry I laughed at you."

"Good," he stopped tickling her and wrapped his arm around her waist.

She smiled and put her head against his chest.

They stood there like that for a while, just marinating in the moment. Alex's peaceful breath sounds soothed her, and she loved the feeling.

There was just one thing nagging her; tugging at the back of her mind:

He wasn't Chad.

Chad knew just when to rub her back gently, or when to kiss her forehead.

Alex put his finger under her chin and forced her to look up at him.

* * *

Chad's teeth were clenched so tight, he thought his jaws might explode as Emily and Alex's lips met.

They shared the slow, romantic kiss underneath the moonlight. Finally they broke apart and Emily backed away slowly. She was smiling brightly.

"Night," she said quietly to Alex before entering the house.

Chad kicked the ground angrily.

Stupid Alex.

**

* * *

Hope you liked it!**

**Please review! **


	13. The Girlfriend and the Ex

**Uh oh...**

**What happens when Chad introduces his new girlfriend to his ex?**

**Sit back and read; You'll find out.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Emster, Taylor. Taylor, Emster," Chad introduced them properly. 

"Hello," Emily said politely. She _really_ didn't want to be here meeting Chad's new girlfriend.

"Hi," Taylor replied stiffly.

"Why don't we just cut the tension with a knife already?" Troy muttered to Chad.

"Shut up," Chad whispered back.

"Well?" Chad asked her once Taylor went home.

"I hate her," Emily responded simply.

"Isn't hate a bit of a _strong_ word?"

"Nope," Emily flipped a page in her book.

"What's wrong with her?"

"I just don't like her."

"Emster, seriously, why don't you like her?"

"She's not your type."

"What's wrong with her?"

"I just don't like her."

"Emster, seriously, why don't you like her?"

"She's not your type."

"And what exactly is my type, Emster?" he said in a harsh tone.

"Not her," Emily growled back and walked up to her room.

Chad leaned back on the couch and sighed.

* * *

"Hey, Emster, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for last night," Chad said quietly at her locker. 

"It's okay. You were just frustrated," she smiled patiently.

"Hey, Chad," Taylor walked up and smiled.

"Oh, hey, Tay," he smiled and kissed her cheek.

Emily felt hot tears come to her eyes and she turned around quickly.

"Emster, you okay?"

"Yeah. Just have to get something out of my locker," she blinked back the tears.

"Okay," he turned to Taylor; "I'll escort you to class."

Taylor laughed gently, "I'll be there in a minute. I want to talk to Emily."

"Well then, I'll see you girls later," he kissed Taylor's cheek again and walked to class.

Taylor maintained her cheerful smile until Chad turned the corner.

"Listen here, Bolton," she growled, "I know you still like Chad. But he's with me now, so don't you dare try and take him away from me."

"Taylor, I don't still like Chad," Emily looked at her.

"Whatever, just stay away from him."

"I'll try my hardest," she said sarcastically.

**

* * *

It shows the beginning of Taylor's evil side. **

**And if you watch in the movie, when the Decathlon Team/Basketball Team trick Troyella, she gets a bit evil in my opinion. (Err...how? -Jordan)**

**Whacking that pointer around. Haha. (Oooooooooooh, I understand now...Wow, you're totally right. DON'T USE THAT "I'M ALWAYS RIGHT" COMMENT AGAIN! -Jordan)**

**Please review!**


End file.
